


Summer Hero

by Alverie



Series: Summer Snapshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alverie/pseuds/Alverie
Summary: That summer, Kageyama Tobio met a hero who saves him from his loneliness on the day where his most precious person was taken from him.Where Tobio met Atsumu earlier than intended and how their relationship evolves into something more.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Summer Snapshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159304
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Summer Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate! Have an AtsuKage（*’∀’人）♥

_He didn’t care if there’s no one else around._

_He has volleyball and Kazuyo-san with him._

_He doesn’t need any hero to save him._

* * *

He feels numb as he looked at Kazuyo’s smiling picture at the altar. There’s buzzing noise all around him but he couldn’t discern what they are saying, but he knows he needs to get out of here.

As Miwa and his parents who he hadn’t seen in a long time are talking to the people there, he walks out without anyone noticing him. They never seem to notice anyway but he didn’t care because Kazuyo always notices him.

But Kazuyo is not here anymore.

Without the buzzing noises and the suffocating atmosphere around him, the grief slowly seeps into his heart as the tears started to drop. At that moment, he just wants to scream and cried out for the unfairness of everything. Out of all the people in this world, why Kazuyo?

Why must they take the one person who is looking at him?

“Oh…”

A new voice surprises him to look back to see a boy seemingly the same age as him. The boy with his brown eyes is looking at him seemingly in surprise and Tobio was confused for a second before he notices the volleyball in the boy’s hand.

“That ball…”

“Huh?”

He pointed to the ball in the boy’s hand, “That’s mine,”

“Oh—I see,”

The still nameless boy hands him the ball and he immediately curled his arm around the ball for a sense of comfort. Even if Kazuyo had left him, volleyball is something that Kazuyo had given him and something that he loved deeply. It’s one of the most important connections he has with Kazuyo.

“So, you play volleyball?”

Oh, the boy is still here.

He nods, "It's mine and Kazuyo-san's favourite…"

“Kazuyo-san?”

Saying the name out loud once again finally breaks the final dam in Tobio’s heart as he cries harder this time.

It’s his and Kazuyo’s favourite thing.

Something that he’ll never have again.

As the grief engulf him, he could feel a warm hand slipping into his and he feels a sense of comfort with him. It feels like the owner of the hand is telling him that it’s okay.

It’s okay.

The boy is still looking at him with those brown eyes. Tobio never really pay attention to other people seems they never really pay attention to him anyway except for a few. Even then, they never seem to have that much interest in him beyond what’s needed.

But this boy; he’s looking at him with a gaze that reminded him of Kazuyo despite the boy looking nothing alike with Kazuyo.

“Who are you?”

The boy seems to be at a loss for a while before he answers, “Oh, I’m Atsumu. Miya Atsumu,”

His name sounds nice.

“Kageyama Tobio,”

The boy’s eyes widen in realization before he heard his name being called out by Miwa who’s looking at him worriedly and yet hurriedly put on a friendly smile when talking to Atsumu. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t just smile and casually talks to the others like Miwa can.

"Come on, mom and dad are looking for you. Atsumu-kun too,"

Tobio nods listlessly as he stood up and walk alongside Atsumu and to his surprise, the boy suddenly reaches out to Tobio’s hand and clenches it tightly. He wanted to say thank you to the boy and yet his word is stuck in his throat and he remains silent until they arrive back inside. His parents are gesturing for him to come close and he squeezes Atsumu’s hand as a silent gesture of thanks.

Already he misses the warmth of the hand.

“Tobio, we still have other stuff to settle so if it’s okay with you, you’ll be staying with a friend of grandpa, okay?”

Tobio only nodded. It’s not like he has any say in this.

“His grandchildren are around the same age as you so I’m sure that it’ll be fine,”

“Ah, Tobio already met one of them just now, mom,”

“Is that so! Then all the better,”

He stole a glance at Atsumu as the others keep on talking. He could see another person who looks similar to Atsumu talking to him but his eyes are stuck on the boy with brown eyes who actually looks at him.

“Miya Atsumu…”

He wants to talk with him more.

* * *

During elementary, the kids in his class would talk about the heroes show they watch on television yesterday. Tobio couldn’t get into the conversation because he never has any interest in that kind of show. He would prefer to watch the recordings of the previous matches.

He never really finds the point in heroes. There are no damsel or people that needed to be saved in volleyball. Only connecting the ball to send it to the other side. It’s simple, straight to the point and Tobio doesn’t need anything else because of that.

But right here, playing with the Miya twins as they cheer and shouted happily while playing, Tobio feels like he knows the feeling of being saved. His muddled mind feels lighter as he spikes Atsumu’s set and set for Osamu. Aside from Oikawa, he had never seen someone’s form so beautiful and so full of love for volleyball like Atsumu. He feels his body moving more freely as the twins laugh and jab at each other good-naturedly.

Tobio doesn’t know how to smile like Miwa but he finds it difficult to wipe the smile from his face as he laid in between Atsumu and Osamu after all the fun they had.

Before, he couldn’t wait for summer to end so that he won’t have to recall the painful memory of Kazuyo’s passing anymore and yet now, he doesn’t want summer to end.

Hearing the light snoring from Atsumu’s side, he hesitantly reaches out and linking his pinkie with Atsumu. Even with the slight touch, the warmth was calming enough that he slept peacefully that night.

* * *

**> Yo, Tobio-kun (** **。･** **∀** **･** **)** **ﾉ**

Tobio grew rigid as he looked at the message.

He was hoping to talk to Atsumu again but he doesn’t know how to start the conversation. He doesn’t even know if the boy would even want to talk to him again, no one does.

Even Kindaichi and Kunimi seems to have distanced themselves from him.

His fingers hover over the keyboard as he ponders his reply. The only messages he had ever sent is either a thumbs-up emoji, ‘ok’, or either ‘yes’ or ‘no’ depending on the question. What should he say? What do people normally reply to this kind of message? And what are those symbols?

He wanted to ask Kindaichi but they haven’t talked much these days so he doesn’t know how to even start asking him. Worried that Atsumu might take his silence in the wrong way, he types down a simple reply.

**< Hello**

He stares at his screen for a while before he closes it and groans. Atsumu and Osamu seem to be someone who could easily talk to people, unlike him. His groaning stops as his screen lights up, signalling an incoming new message.

**> You sound so formal www**

**> We can’t play each other yet but next year prepare yourself! (** **๑** **•̀** **ㅂ** **•** **́** **)و** **✧**

Tobio stares and rereads the message a few times before a small smile appears on his face. Atsumu wants to talk to him and meet him on the court. They can see each other again. Tobio began typing out his reply.

**< What is that symbols?**

* * *

**> Tobio-kun look at this (** **￣** **﹃￣** **)**

Tobio finds himself drooling a little at the picture of the onigiri Osamu sent him. After messaging with Atsumu, he started messaging with Osamu and find himself comfortable with both of them in no time. He and Osamu have a similar interest in food and they could talk for hours about foods and as for Atsumu…

To him, Atsumu is…

_“Look at that King. He told us to practise but now he’s just playing on his phone. Must be nice to be a genius,”_

He whipped his head and glare around and yet everyone averts their eyes from him.

No one is looking at him.

He clenches his phone a little too tightly and throw it inside his bag and continues to practise, serving, setting, everything.

He doesn’t need anyone else.

He’s fine as he is now.

He doesn’t need any saving.

He breathes hard and looks around to see that he’s the only one left in the big gym. He took a deep breath and closes his eyes. Despite the silence, the buzzing noise is getting louder again. His body feels heavy and he blamed it on the rigorous training he just did.

Self-care.

Right.

He should go home now.

Picking up his bag, he took out his phone to see a new message from Atsumu an hour ago.

 **> Guess who score more point that samu todayyy ** **୧** **(** **☉** **□** **☉** **)** **୨**

Suddenly the heaviness he felt just now disappear. The buzzing noise disappears as he imagines Atsumu’s voice bragging at Osamu on how he scores more against the younger twin today. He quickly typed out a reply.

**< Aran-san?**

**> Tobio-kun, no ** **ಠ** **_** **ಠ**

 **< ( ´** **艸** **`)**

**> …I shouldn’t have taught you about kaomoji**

Tobio giggles a little at the reply as he began to walk back home. It’s starting to get cold these days, signifying the arrival of winter. He wonders if he can see the Miya twins during the winter break. He hoped that he could meet them and told them he succeeds in reaching National.

He just needs to become stronger.

* * *

He couldn’t find himself to get up from the bed.

Usually, he would have gotten up early, as usual, make the breakfast and began his morning run. It was a routine that he never skips no matter what, even after that match.

But somehow today it feels like all the accumulation of those painful feelings is creeping up to him. The rejection from Shiratorizawa and his teammates, the constant emptiness in his house that causes buzzing in his ears, his failure to stand on the court longer.

Kazuyo-san.

When his phone rings, he doesn’t react for a moment before he finally reaches out to the phone. His breathes hitches as he read the name of the caller.

Miya Osamu.

He doesn’t want to talk to them.

They must have known what had happened. It was in the newspaper, on the internet.

He doesn’t want to hear his only constant companion being disappointed with him.

Overcoming his hesitance, he accepted the call and tried to speak in an even voice, “Hello?”

"Hey, Tobio-kun. What are you doing there?"

Osamu’s voice sounds normal, a little bit concern in fact but it was probably just wishful thinking on Tobio’s part, "Nothing really? Is there something wrong, Osamu-san?"

"Ah—nothing really. How's the exam by the way? The results come out today, right?"

He looked at the crumpled rejected letter on his table. He knows that he doesn’t have the academic capabilities to go to Shiratorizawa and yet he still tried, hoping that somehow maybe things could finally get better.

It doesn’t.

"Ah, I didn't get into Shiratorizawa. It was to be expected though. I couldn't understand anything from the exam,"

It feels like someone else is talking. The words flew out smoothly from his mouth despite the pain in his chest.

Suddenly Atsumu’s voice appears and his heart races a little thinking what the older boy would say to him, "Well, winter break is coming, right? What do you think about coming to Hyogo and having some food trip with us?"

They… want to see him?

"Yeah. We haven't seen each other for a long time. It's finally time to fulfil that promise. You could even stay with us. Mom and dad wouldn't mind. Make sure to ask your mom and dad first though."

They wouldn’t mind? Do they still want to be with him?

"Ah… sure. They wouldn't mind, I think. They wouldn't even be here,"

"Miwa-san too?"

When’s the last time he talked to Miwa? When Miwa stopped playing volleyball, they began to talk less with each other and when Miwa started university, they couldn’t even talk for more than 10 minutes on the phone. Knowing that their parents won’t be returning home this winter, Miwa had no reason to return home too.

There’s only Tobio here.

"Then we can celebrate your birthday together too! Just tell us when you'll be coming, yeah?"

His chest hurts but it’s different than before. There’s a sense of relief in him hearing the enthusiastic voice from Atsumu and Osamu.

"Okay. Um, Atsumu-san, Osamu-san… Thank you,"

"Can't wait to see you, Tobio-kun!"

He nods even though he knows they couldn’t see him and ends the call. He stares at the dimming screen of the phone for a few seconds before he exhales and stood up.

“Yosh,”

He has a morning run to do.

* * *

The voices in the Miya household drown the buzzing noise in his head. They laugh and teases each other so casually and naturally included Tobio in their conversation. Each night too ever since the first night, he would seek out Atsumu’s hand and they would hold hand until they fell asleep. Their hands are no longer intertwining in the morning and yet the warmth carries on the whole day.

“Oh, right, wait for a second, Tobio-kun,”

Tobio looks at Mrs Miya confusedly as she suddenly stood up and went to the kitchen. The others are smiling at him before Mrs Miya arrives back with a huge cake in her hands.

Oh.

“Happy birthday, Tobio-kun!”

The twins synchronise sentence never failed to amuse him and he finds himself smiling brightly as he met Atsumu’s brown eyes who’s also looking at him fondly.

“Thank you…”

It was Atsumu who saves him from the buzzing loneliness.

* * *

“Kageyama-kun~ Who are you texting?”

Tobio immediately closes his phone hold it up away from Hinata who’s looking at him curiously and also with a mischievous look in his eyes, “None of your business!”

“What? A girlfriend? Does Kageyama have a girlfriend before his senpai?”

Great, now even Tanaka and Nishinoya is interested and with the combination of the three people with the loudest voice, now they have the whole gym’s attention.

“It’s just my… friend…”

Hinata’s eyes widen in surprise as he pointed at Tobio, “You have other friends!?”

He scowls and grabbed Hinata’s head before the shorter boy could run away from him, “Shut up, dumbass!”

Before their fight could escalate, his phone rings and he perk up upon the name ‘Miya Atsumu’ appears on the screen. The others are looking at him curiously but he ignores them and walk away to a more private space and answers the call.

“Hello?”

“Tobio-kun! You got accepted for the Youth National Camp, right?”

He smiles upon hearing the enthusiastic voice, “Yes, I did. You’ll be there too, right, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu scoffs at the end of the line, “Obviously, who do you think I am, ‘Samu?”

He hears a whacking sound and Atsumu yelling in pain before Osamu’s voice replaced Atsumu’s, “Yo, Tobio-kun. Make sure to take care of yourself from this idiot when you’re there,”

He hears an offended ‘hey!’ on the background as he chuckles a little, “Sure. I wish I could see you as well though, Osamu-san,”

“Eh, we’ll see each other again at the Nationals,” Osamu’s voice turns slower and more mischievous, “Also, doesn’t it make you happy to be left alone with ‘Tsumu?”

Tobio tilts his head in confusion, “What do you mean, Osamu-san?”

Osamu was silent on the other end before Atsumu voice returns, “Sorry about this scrub Tobio-kun. Anyway, can’t wait to play with you again later, see ya!”

The call ended and Tobio stares at the phone, still confused, “What…?”

When he looked back, everyone is looking at him with wide eyes. Feeling self-conscious with all the stares he asks, “What?”

“That person makes Kageyama smiles… He must be really powerful,”

“Are you really sure it wasn’t a girlfriend or a boyfriend?”

Kageyama’s face flushes, “It’s not! Atsumu-san is just a friend,”

“Atsumu-san?”

“First name basis?”

All of them are leering at him now and feeling his face growing redder, he splutters before he left the gym with Osamu’s words ringing in his head.

_“…doesn’t it make you happy to be left alone with ‘Tsumu?”_

What is this feeling?

* * *

“To~bio~kun!”

Tobio’s body was engulfed by the familiar heat and he stiffens for a while before he relaxes and returns the hug, “Nice to see you again too, Atsumu-san,”

_“…doesn’t it make you happy…”_

‘Go away, Osamu-san. Shut up, you’re not here right now,’

Atsumu releases him and grins at him, “I’m glad we got to play with each other before we could face each other at the Nationals. You get to spike my awesome set, you should be proud,”

“You get to spike mine too then,”

He misses this.

Before they went out to the main gym, Tobio’s hand unconsciously reaches out to Atsumu’s hand, enjoying the warmth for a few seconds as Atsumu returns the hold. He looks up to see the brown eyes looking fondly at him as he smiles.

“Let’s get going, Tobio-kun,”

His breath hitches.

His heart is pounding loudly.

“Y—yes,”

‘God damn it, Osamu-san,’

* * *

What does Atsumu mean by that?

Why does he look so angry?

What did Tobio do wrong this time?

He did what Oikawa told him to; to listen more to the spiker and stop being the Tyrant King.

What’s wrong with him now?

He can feel his frustration building up even until he returns to Karasuno ever since Atsumu called him a goody-two-shoes.

He was excited at the prospect of playing with Atsumu again and yet the camp ended with them talking as if they are stranger.

Why… just when he had figure out his feelings for Atsumu?

* * *

“See you later, Tobio-kun,”

They are both panting and tired from the intense match but he could help but exhale in relief as those brown eyes are looking at him warmly again.

“Yes, Atsumu-san,”

He realizes how much he misses the warmth of Atsumu’s hand as he squeezes Atsumu’s hand which was reciprocated by the blonde. They smile at each other before releasing each other’s hand and Atsumu’s hand was soon replaced with Osamu’s.

“Good game, Tobio-kun,”

“You too, Osamu-san,”

“Also…” Osamu releases his hand and smiles slightly, “He’s just as slow as you, you know,”

Tobio’s eyes widen as Osamu left, following the rest of the Inarizaki to leave the court. He follows the rest of his teammates out, minds still trying to comprehend the rest of the match as well as Osamu’s words.

Atsumu’s warmth, he loves it. He wants it to be with that warmth that saves him for a little while longer, forever.

“Kageyama?”

Gaining his resolves, he turns and began running in the opposite direction, “I’ll come back later, Sugawara-san!”

He doesn’t need a hero; he doesn’t need any saving.

But he wants to be with Atsumu, the one who saves him from that loneliness; the one who looks at him.

“Atsumu-san!”

Atsumu was the first to notice him before his other teammates. Osamu has a knowing look on his face as he speaks,

"We'll be going first. Congrats again, Tobio-kun. We won't lose next time though,"

Tobio smiles at the younger twin and nodded, "We won't either, Osamu-san!"

With only him and Atsumu left, suddenly the anxiety creeps up to him. How was he supposed to put his feelings into words?

"Tobio-kun, I'm proud of you,"

"Huh?"

He was caught off-guard as Atsumu smiles fondly at him, "Ah, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that you're a goody-two-shoes after all. You got really demanding huh, King?"

Tobio feels pride welling up within him, "That comment really helps me, Atsumu-san. Thank you. Next time, we won't lose too,"

Atsumu grins, "We'll definitely be the stronger one next time,"

He was never good with words nor is he good with expressing himself. That’s why he leaves it to his instincts and embrace Atsumu tightly. Atsumu seems to stiffen in surprise and Tobio secretly smirks at how he manages to caught Atsumu off-guard.

“To—Tobio-kun?”

"I like you, Atsumu-san,"

The hero did nothing special. He merely starts talking to a lonely boy and sees him for who he is.

But those are simple reasons for Tobio to fall in love with him.

“I like you too, Tobio-kun,"

He smiles as Atsumu returns the embrace and the warmth engulf him.

* * *

The ring on his finger glints as he stares longingly at it.

“Nice ring you got there. Looks similar to mine,”

He turns to his husband who’s grinning cheekily with two mugs of hot milk in his hands, “Maybe it’s fate, my dear?”

Tobio laughs as he scooted closer to Atsumu who sat next to him, “Well, my husband gave it to me during the Olympics. Romantic, isn’t it,”

Atsumu hands him his fox mug as he takes the crow mug for himself, “Sounds like a super attractive guy,”

He smiles fondly as laid his head to Atsumu’s shoulder, “You narcissist,”

“Well, you married the narcissist,” Atsumu adjusted the blanket on their lap and turn on the television. He can no longer hear the buzzing noise and the warmth all around him makes him forget the cold loneliness he once felt. He smiles as the movie started.

“My best decision,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy, who would have thought that this would get a sequel? I'm in an AtsuKage mood and rereading Summer Angel makes me wanna do a Tobio ver. I hope you guys like it ♥  
> I kinda wanna do Osamu's side to so mayyybe one day.
> 
> You can find me on [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/alverie.sama/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AlverieV) and support me on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/alverie)


End file.
